


Save

by Skullszeyes



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, One Shot, Out of Character, Short One Shot, Swearing, mention of leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Elliot doesn't want Tyrell to die.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 11





	Save

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming around to the idea that Tyrell is dead and that it's good he's dead. He was shot like when he shot Elliot, kind of like Vera getting stabbed like how Shayla was stabbed with the same knife. And that Tyrell is...toxic, and he's one of the people that shouldn't be around host!Elliot. IDK...I'm still upset about his ending and the way it was...it could've been better.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“Tyrell,” Elliot called, his heart racing, his body rigid as he stared at Tyrell in the moonlight upon the open road, “I can’t let you die.”

Tyrell gave him a weak smile, holding his side from where he was shot. “I’m...just going for a walk…” And he turned away from Elliot and started to walk away from him.

He couldn’t believe that after everything they’ve done, it was going to end like this. He was too numb to think, to feel, yet his body pushed himself to move and he reached his hand out to grab onto Tyrell’s, at first he thought his grip was soft, but there was resistance in Elliot that told Tyrell to stop walking.

“I can’t let you walk away,” Elliot said to him.

Tyrell didn’t look at him. “I’m not going far.”

Elliot shook his head, fingers tightening on Tyrell’s arm. “No, you don’t understand,” and he looked up at Tyrell, meeting his eyes, hoping Tyrell could see how much he was pleading for him to listen, “you’re my ride home.”

Tyrell arched a brow, and Elliot could almost see the exhaustion and disgust swirling in his eyes. “I can’t...drive like this.”

“And you honestly think this whole entire time that _I_ can drive?” Elliot scowled. “Don’t be stupid, Tyrell, it doesn’t look good on you.”

“We’re in the middle of nowhere.”

“If we can get to a payphone—”

“I’ll bleed out,” Tyrell said, slouching. Even in the dim light of the moon, Tyrell had a slick sheen upon his face, and the bags under his eyes were deepening. “I can’t...I told you...deal with Whiterose.”

“If you’re dying out here, then I am too,” Elliot said, trying to ignore Mr. Robot scoffing in the background. “I seriously have no idea where I am...and I’d rather not walk back alone.”

“Like I said, I’ll bleed out.”

“And that’s why we should find a payphone,” Elliot said, then he leaned closer, “I know a guy.”

“What kind of guy?”

“He’s a friend from jail.”

“Doesn’t he work for the Dark Army?”

Elliot shrugged, “I’m sure he can keep a secret.”

Tyrell shivered, he was looking toward the road where he was going to disappear into, and Elliot was frightened that Tyrell might even consider leaving Elliot alone. That this might all be for nothing. Everything that happened between them when they met and now. How could it? There were days when Tyrell was the only one on his mind, even if he thought of others, it always came back to him.

“Leave me here, Elliot.”

“Shut up,” Elliot said, pulling Tyrell’s arm over his shoulder and pulling the man against him, “just shut the fuck up.”

“Elliot,” Tyrell groaned as Elliot began dragging him away from the moonlight and into the shadow of the trees. “I’m a lost cause.”

“I’ll tell them you died,” Elliot said, “even if I have to slightly mention it, or whatever the fuck people want.”

“I deserve to die.”

“Yeah, a lot of people do in this world and yet they still breathe.”

“That’s terrible.”

Elliot sighed. “I know.” There was no point in telling Tyrell. He just didn’t want to leave him out in the woods. He didn’t want more people dying because of Whiterose. He didn’t know how to save people, and maybe that too isn’t the point of all this.

“I just want to save the world,” Elliot said under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried after watching some videos with Elliot and Tyrell, and I was mostly upset because there's so much queer baiting in the media, and when tf is it going to end??? Anyway, I have a few ideas for Elliot and Tyrell.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic. 
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
